Meet the Steam Team
Meet the Steam Team was a series of online videos uploaded to the Thomas and Friends YouTube Channel. The videos are narrated by John Hasler and Joseph May as Thomas in their respective dubs. Each video focuses on a specific character from the post-2018 Steam Team (excluding Thomas), their personalities and the jobs they do, with some specific scenes using specially-animated footage. The first video was released on 30 March 2019. Main Cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Gordon * Rob Rackstraw as James * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Teresa Gallagher Emily * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachael Miller as Rebecca US * Joseph May as Thomas * Kerry Shale as Gordon * Rob Rackstraw as James * Christopher Ragland as Percy * Jules de Jongh Emily * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachael Miller as Rebecca Trivia * Throughout each video, the instrumental from The Steam Team can be heard. * These videos mark the first appearances of Gordon, Percy and Emily with their Series 23 updates, James' having been shown in Why is Africa Important to Nia? and Thomas' briefly in What did Thomas Learn in China? * Thomas is the only member of the current Steam Team not to have a video, mainly due to him being the host. * Henry is the only former member of the Steam Team not to appear in a video, while Edward is the only former member with a speaking role. Meet Percy Meet Percy is the first video to be released for the Meet the Steam Team series. It was originally released on 30th March 2019. Description Meet the Steam Team! Today we want to introduce Percy. Percy is the youngest engine in the group, but that does not stop him from working hard. Percy is curious about the world, a bit careless, and very brave. With a kind heart Percy is a friend to all and always ready to assist others Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Nia * Rebecca * Big Mickey Locations *Knapford Harbour *Tidmouth Sheds *The Sheep Field Trivia * This video marks the first time Knapford Harbour has been seen in the television series since the fourth series episode, Special Attraction. * The globe seen being carried by the lorry is the same one as seen in the eighteenth series episode, Emily Saves the World. Goofs * In a graphic showing Percy delivering mail across the Island of Sodor, he is shown running along the Skarloey Railway. * When Percy turns around on the turntable, the ground is layered above the turntable hut. * Thomas states that Percy is the youngest member of the Steam Team. This is new, as Percy and Rebecca are both the youngest members. Video File:Meet The Steam Team Percy Thomas & Friends|US Narration Meet Rebecca Meet Rebecca is the second video to be released for the Meet the Steam Team series. It was officially released on 6th April 2019, although it appeared on the official website early on 4th April 2019. Description Rebecca is a very cheerful and happy engine. She is painted sunshine yellow which reflects her positive outlook on life. Rebecca always sees the best in others and enjoys helping everyone around her feel good about themselves. Despite her warm nature, Rebecca is not afraid to stand up for herself or her friends. She is a big, strong tender engine who is not intimidated by the more experienced engines on the railway. Rebecca is the number 22 engine. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Belle * Nia * Rebecca * Philip * Troublesome Trucks Additional Cast UK * Keith Wickham as Edward * Teresa Gallagher as Belle * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * Rob Rackstraw as Troublesome Trucks US * William Hope as Edward * Teresa Gallagher as Belle * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * Rob Rackstraw as Troublesome Trucks Locations *Knapford *Knapford Station Yard *Tidmouth Sheds *Gordon's Hill *Sodor Suspension Bridge *Sodor Animal Park Trivia * Rebecca shares a duet with Gordon that is sung to the tune of I Do Like to be Beside the Seaside. * This is the only video in which engines outside of the Steam Team have speaking roles. * This video marks the first appearance of the Sodor Suspension Bridge since The Great Race. Goofs *When Rebecca and Gordon sing the line "Oh, it's lovely to pull the great express" as they are going off-screen, their lips do not move to match the words. *The video description misspells "engine" as "egngine". Video File:Meet_The_Steam_Team_Rebecca_Thomas_&_Friends|US Narration Meet James Meet James is the third video to be released for the Meet the Steam Team series. It was officially released on 13th April 2019 and 2nd July 2019 in the UK channel, although it appeared on the official website early on 9th April 2019. Description James is the No. 5 red engine. He is a medium-sized engine whose six driving wheels are not as big as Gordon's but not as small as Thomas'. He has a fine scarlet coat and brass dome and thinks of himself as a Really Splendid Engine. Occasionally this leads to misguided ideas about the sort of work suitable for such a distinguished engine, invariably landing James in trouble. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Nia * Rebecca * Sir Topham Hatt * Toby * Duck * Two Schoolchildren * Albert's Wife * Rosie Additional Cast * Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt Locations *Knapford *Knapford Station Yard *Tidmouth Sheds Trivia * References to The Adventure Begins and Tickled Pink are made as James changes liveries to black and pink. Goofs * When James is being coupled up to his coaches, the rivets around his rear coupling hook are floating. * When James is in his black livery, his boiler bands remain gold rather than turning red. * In the UK dub of the video, when it was first released, the dialogue for the line "what an important job I'm doing; so very important," was missing. This was, somewhat, corrected by using the US recording of the line, but part of the word “What” was taken out, and the remainder of the line does not match James' mouth movement. This was eventually corrected once again with an actual recording of the UK voice saying it. Video File:Thomas & Friends UK Meet the Characters - James! Videos for Kids|UK Narration File:Meet The Steam Team Meet James Thomas & Friends|US Narration Meet Emily Meet Emily is the fourth video to be released for the Meet the Steam Team series. It was originally released on 20th April 2019. Description Emily is a beautiful emerald green engine with shiny paintwork and gleaming brass fittings. She is always ready to help a friend. She is the newest member of the Steam Team. Characters *Thomas *Gordon *James *Percy *Emily *Nia *Rebecca *Farmer McColl Locations *Tidmouth Sheds *Sodor Search and Rescue Centre *The Sheep Field Trivia *Though the video states that Emily is a mixed-traffic engine, in reality her class was designed specifically for express passenger work and would not be suitable for goods trains. Goofs *The description states that Emily is the newest member of the Steam Team. In actuality, this is no longer true by this point as Nia and Rebecca are now the newest members. *When Emily is braking, her leading wheels are shown to be sparking, despite having no brakes. *Emily's front wheels clip through her front bogey when her body moves around. Video File:Meet The Steam Team Meet Emily Thomas & Friends|US Narration Meet Gordon Meet Gordon is the fifth video to be released for the Meet the Steam Team series. It was originally released on 27th April 2019. Description Gordon is the No. 4 blue engine who pulls the express. As the senior member of the engine family, he is the fastest and most powerful of Sir Topham Hatt's team - and he knows it. He is goodhearted, always willing to forgive, and uses his superior strength to help smaller engines out of trouble. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Nia * Rebecca * A Guard * Queen Elizabeth II * * Edward * Toby * Philip * Sir Topham Hatt * The Thin Clergyman * Sir Robert Norramby * The Teacher * A Schoolgirl * The Bird Watcher * One of Dowager Hatt's Friends * The Lady with the Big Hat * * Albert's Wife Additional Cast * Keith Wickham as a Guard Locations * Knapford * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * Main Line Windmill Trivia * The events of Edward and Gordon and Paint Pots and Queens are referenced in the video. * This is the first time Gordon pulls the red express coaches since the opening sequence for the eleventh series. * The Lady with the Big Hat was used to represent the Queen, but to cover this up, the people in the crowd were strategically arranged so that only her hat and hand could be seen amongst them. * The Guard in the brake coach breaks the fourth wall by saying "hello" to the audience. Video File:Meet The Steam Team Meet Gordon Thomas & Friends|US Narration Meet Nia Meet Nia is the sixth and final video to be released for the Meet the Steam Team series. It was originally released on 4th May 2019. Description Nia is a tank engine from the African country of Kenya and a new member of the Steam Team on Sodor. She is a real optimist with a great sense of fun. She is also driven by a strong moral compass and takes being fair and kind to others seriously. She is not afraid to speak her mind when she needs to. Nia is both thoughtful and practical and often comes up with very creative ideas. Her kind heart and infectious enthusiasm never fail to win over others in the end. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Nia * Rebecca * Troublesome Trucks * Farmer McColl Locations * Knapford Yards * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * Vicarstown * The Washdown * The Sheep Field * Kenya Trivia * Nia uses two Swahili phrases in the video: the first, "nakutakia siku njema" means "I wish you a good day" and the second, "lala salama" means "sleep safely". ** Thomas is also able to understand these phrases perfectly, which implies that he has learned the phrases off of Nia. ** Due to Nia saying “sleep safely” to Thomas at the sheds, she does not say “Good night, Thomas.” during the ending as she does in all the other videos in the series. * Thomas' ending monologue referencing a follow-up is incorrect, as this is the final video in the series. Goofs *When Nia is shunting trucks in the yard, her buffers do not touch those of the trucks as they are too low down. *When Nia is backing into the sheds, she has no crew in her cab. Video File:Meet The Steam Team Meet Nia Thomas & Friends|US Narration ru:Встречайте Паровую Команду Category:Promotional Videos